


Nie w służbie Oberona

by Maire1



Series: Dla każdego coś miłego [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s06e09 Clap Your Hands If You Believe, F/M, Meadow, Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 13:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13524930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maire1/pseuds/Maire1
Summary: Dean budzi się na bajkowej łące obok nagusieńkiej wróżki. Sezon szósty, Clap your hands if you believe - w tak zwanym międzyczasie. ;-)





	Nie w służbie Oberona

Coś załaskotało go w nos, więc Dean nieuważnie potrząsnął głową, podrapał się, gdzie zaswędziało i niechętnie otworzył oczy. Leżał na ciepłej, suchej, pachnącej sianem trawie. Zmrużył powieki, bo niebo, na które spoglądał i które w odpowiedzi spoglądało na niego, było niebieściutkie jak niezapominajka, ubrana w woal z pajęczyny – leciutkich, na pół przezroczystych  obłoków. Okazało się, że łaskotaniu w nos było winne źdźbło trawy. Jedno, małe źdźbło. Acha, akurat jedno - wszędzie jak okiem sięgnąć widać było morze traw, przetykanych ziołami i drobnymi kwiatkami. Rozpoznał cykorię podróżnik, piołun, nostrzyka żółtego, wykę, babkę zwyczajną, krwawnik, skrzyp, wrotycz, kocankę piaskową, miętę, maki, chabry, rumianki i powoje – przez lata polowań poznał i wykorzystał niejedną roślinkę, ale wokół było ich o wiele więcej. Kichnął. Jeszcze alergii na pyłki mu brakowało.

\- Na zdrowie – powiedział ktoś uprzejmie, więc gwałtownie poderwał się do pozycji siedzącej, stając (bądź siadając) oko w oko z piękną, ciemnooką kobietą o kędzierzawych, kasztanowych włosach, spod których wychylały się zgrabne, lecz spiczaste uszy.

Całkowicie, nieodwołalnie i bezwstydnie nagą kobietą. Jasna skóra, zgrabne ciało, twarz Madonny Rafaela – i nie miał tu na myśli tego skurczybyka, archanioła, święć Panie nad jego brakiem duszy. Siedziała jak gdyby nigdy nic, ledwo metr od niego, z kolanami skromnie podciągniętymi pod brodę, co częściowo przysłaniało krągłe, jędrne piersi z różowymi otoczkami wokół sutek sterczących zuchwale jak słodkie, czerwone poziomki. Tylko te spiczaste uszy.

\- Dziękuję – wymamrotał Dean, nie bardzo wiedząc, gdzie podziać oczy, a właściwie – gdzie zatrzymać wzrok na dłużej i wreszcie z trudem skupiając się na pełnych, cynobrowych wargach, które do niego przemówiły. Soczystych i kuszących. Każde słowo, jakie wypowiadały brzmiało niczym pocałunek. Zapragnął, żeby nieznajoma mówiła do niego jak najdłużej. Może wówczas zapomni o tych nieszczęsnych uszach. – Gdzie jestem?

\- W Tir Tairngiri – odpowiedziała, a on naliczył aż trzy pocałunki, ale nic nie zrozumiał.

W ogóle niewiele rozumiał. Za nic nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, jakim cudem znalazł się na obsypanej kwiatami, szmaragdowej łące pod rozległym, błękitnym, tu i ówdzie maźniętym bielą niebem. Przecież przed momentem przemierzał pole kukurydzy. W nocy. Nie, nie przemierzał, a przedzierał się przez szorstkie, kłujące, postrzępione łodygi. Uciekał? Ha, wiał przez kukurydzę, aż się za nim kurzyło i krzyczał do telefonu, rozmawiając z tą nieludzko spokojną, wypraną z uczuć wersją swego młodszego brata, bo ścigali go… kosmici?

\- Jesteś kosmitką? – spytał bez zastanowienia, choć dziwnie mało zdenerwowany, ukradkowo klepiąc się po kieszeni i przez materiał kurtki wyczuwając rozgrzany metal colta. Niedawno musiał strzelać i to bez opamiętania. Ale do czego? Do wysokich kit traw leniwie kołyszących się na ledwo wiejącym wietrze, czy do pierzystych obłoczków na niebie? Bo na pewno nie do pięknej, nagiej nieznajomej.

\- Jestem Gwragged Annwn – wyjaśniła z uśmiechem, teoretycznie przestając być nieznajomą, gdyby był w stanie powtórzyć jej imię. W jego uszach zabrzmiało mniej więcej jak „gwaget anun”. Gwaged, serio?

\- Mam na imię Mael – dodała melodyjnie, dodatkowo zbijając go z pantałyku. To w końcu jak się nazywała? Gwragged Annwn czy Mael?

\- Jestem… Dean – wyjawił bez przekonania. Może to wszystko mu się tylko śniło? Nie do końca pamiętał, kim jest i skąd się tutaj wziął, kwiecie pachniało, ptaszki śpiewały, a on rozmawiał z piękną jak marzenie, golutką jak ją Pan Bóg (lub ktoś inny) stworzył, wprost promieniującą seksapilem elfką o spiczastych uszach, patrzącą na niego z odrobiną rozmarzenia w czekoladowych oczach o wykroju migdałów. – Przybywam w pokoju.

\- Niestety, raczej nie – powiedziała przepraszająco, z cieniem niepokoju spoglądając w błękitną kopułę nad ich głowami. – Spadłeś z nieba, więc pewnie uciekłeś Czerwonym Czapeczkom. Pierwiosnek musiała otworzyć dla ciebie bramę.

Dean patrzył na nią z uchylonymi ustami, nieświadomie wyglądając bardziej gapowato niż Gapcio z „Królewny Śnieżki i siedmiu krasnoludków” i usiłując przyswoić sobie, co do niego powiedziała. Niebo. Czerwone Czapeczki. Pierwiosnek. Brama. Miał nadzieję, że spadając z owego nieba, nie uderzył się w głowę za mocno. Bo zaczynała go pobolewać od nadmiaru niezrozumiałych informacji, odurzającej woni traw i ziół i nieprzyzwoitych widoków nagich kobiet ze spiczastymi uszami.

\- Oni farbują swoje czapeczki w ludzkiej krwi, dlatego są czerwone – mówiła dalej Mael z lekkim wzdrygnięciem krągłych, kremowych ramion, w dezaprobacie zaciskając pełne wargi w wąską kreseczkę. – Porywają pierworodnych dla Oberona. A ty jesteś… człowiekiem, prawda?

\- Jestem? – potwierdził z nutą pytania w głosie.

Przeważnie i owszem, bywał człowiekiem. Nie zawsze dumnym z tego, co robił i do czego się posuwał, ale człowiekiem. Nawet z duszą, czego chwilowo nie dało się powiedzieć o jego bracie, wyrwanym z Klatki bez tej, jakże istotnej i wyraźnie brakującej mu cząstki jego jestestwa. – Czyli nie mówimy o malutkich, milutkich krasnoludkach, pomagających w domu ile sił w małych rączkach?

\- Nie? – upewniła go ciemnooka piękność i zawahała się, ostrożnie przysuwając bliżej. W jej ruchach było coś wyjątkowo zmysłowego, a jednocześnie niepokojącego, przypominającego kota podkradającego się do myszki i oblizującego na samą myśl o przekąsce. – Czy mogę cię dotknąć? Wtedy powinieneś sobie to i owo przypomnieć.

\- Eee… tak? – zgodził się, z rosnącą niepewnością przyglądając się smukłej, białej dłoni sięgającej jego skroni. Zachowywała się zupełnie jak Castiel. Co ci nie-ludzie mieli z tym dotykaniem czoła dwoma palcami? To zdecydowanie przesadnie teatralny gest.

O, kurna.

Szarpnął się w tył, jednocześnie wyciągając z kieszeni colta i zaciskając dłoń na jasnej rękojeści w roślinne esy floresy. Przestraszona Mael odsunęła się jak najdalej mogła, wciąż siedząc na ziemi. Tymczasem Dean, mamrocząc inwektywy pod nosem, tak pospiesznie próbował poderwać się na nogi, że stracił równowagę i usiadł z powrotem w trawę, obijając sobie kość ogonową. Przypomniał sobie, co się wydarzyło, a jakże.

Biegł przez pole kukurydzy. Poraziło go jasne światło. Znienacka znalazł się w środku gęstego, przesyconego wilgocią lasu. Otoczyli go zwaliści, napakowani kolesie w czerwonych myckach. W panice przedarł się przez nich jak rasowy rugbysta przebijający się przez mur przeciwnika, wyszarpnął broń i zaczął strzelać, nie całkiem na oślep, ale kule jakby się ich nie imały. Mimo to zawahali się na chwilę, wrzeszcząc na siebie nawzajem i na niego w dziwnym języku, w którym było więcej spółgłosek niż w słowie dżdż, a on rzucił się w bok, w stronę bladego światełka wśród gęstego poszycia leśnego. Owalny kamień. Kępa pierwiosnków. Śliczna, mała wróżka ze skrzydełkami, ze śnieżnobiałym kwiatkiem w malutkiej dłoni.

\- Pierwiosnki potrafią otwierać bramy do innych wróżkowych krain – wytłumaczyła Mael, nadal niespokojnie przyglądając się broni w ręku Deana. – I tak przeniosłeś się do Tir Tairngiri, Ziemi Obiecanej. A ściślej mówiąc, na moją łąkę.

Ostatnie słowa wypowiedziała z taką dumą, że poczuł się w obowiązku uspokoić i natychmiast wyrazić uznanie dla pięknych okoliczności przyrody, w których się znalazł.

\- Bardzo tu ładnie – powiedział, czując się jak Osioł ze Shreka, który popełnił faux pas, źle wypowiadając się o bagnach, gdzie mieszkał ogr, a później próbując naprawić swój błąd. – Naprawdę ładnie. Uhm, czy te Czerwone Czapeczki przyjdą tutaj za mną?

\- Nie tak szybko – uśmiechnęła się Mael, rzucając mu powłóczyste spojrzenie spod rzęs i z namysłem kreśląc dłonią zawiły wzór w pachnącym miodem powietrzu. – Zasłonię nas przed ich oczyma… na jakiś czas.

\- Dziękuję – bąknął, chowając colta do kieszeni kurtki, bo głupio mu było wymachiwać nią w jej obecności. Mimo, że zmysłowość nagiej wróżki zaczynała działać mu na nerwy. W bardzo przyjemny sposób, ale jednak. Czułby się znacznie pewniej, gdyby nie przeciągała się tak kusząco i nie spoglądała na niego niczym na smakowite ciastko z kremem. – Choć „na jakiś czas” trochę niepokoi. Nie mogłabyś otworzyć dla mnie bramy jak, ekhm, Pierwiosnek? Takiej z powrotem do świata ludzi?

\- Mogłabym – odpowiedziała leniwie Mael, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku i sugestywnie oblizując pełne wargi. – Ale nie wiem, czy chcę.

\- Nie wiesz, czy chcesz? – powtórzył, czując, że za chwilę straci stoicki spokój i porządnie nią potrząśnie. Albo się na nią rzuci w celach niecnych i sprowokowanych.

\- Jesteś taki ładniutki – wyznała z rozbrajającą szczerością Mael. – Masz oczy zielone jak świeża trawa na wiosnę, usta soczyste jak leśne maliny i śliczne piegi, a jak wiadomo, piegi są pocałunkami wróżek, czyli jesteś naszym faworytem. Nie chciałabym oddawać cię na służbę Oberonowi, ale czy nie mogłabym zatrzymać cię dla siebie?

\- Nie – wyrwało się Deanowi.

Odruchowo odsunął się od niej, szorując siedzeniem po splątanej trawie. Oddawanie go na czyjąkolwiek służbę nie brzmiało zachęcająco, a już na pewno nie Oberonowi, który – bądź co bądź, był facetem. Bo przepraszam, pomyślał z narastającym popłochem, na czym właściwie miałaby polegać owa służba? Nie wiadomo dlaczego, kojarzyła mu się z czymś wysoce niewłaściwym i nieprzyzwoitym, zapewne dlatego, że Mael zdawała się to właśnie mieć na myśli.

\- Szkoda – bąknęła, wykrzywiając usta w smutną podkówkę i momentalnie wyglądając na istotę straszliwie pokrzywdzoną przez los, opuszczoną sierotkę i zbłąkanego psa, kulącego się w deszczu pod zamkniętymi drzwiami. W brązowych, nakrapianych złotymi punkcikami oczach jak na zawołanie pojawiła się łza i spłynęła pojedynczą kroplą po bladym policzku. – Jestem tu taka sama, samiutka, samotna i nieszczęśliwa. Jak długo można zabawiać się samemu ze sobą?

Z doświadczenia Dean musiał przyznać jej rację, że niedługo. Wróżka chyba opatrznie zrozumiała jego lekkie skinięcie głową, bo uśmiechnęła się z wdzięcznością i już była przy nim, pierś w pierś, twarzą w twarz, swawolnie opierając rękę na jego udzie i pieszcząc go przez materiał dżinsów. W jednej chwili - nieco zbyt opiętych.

\- A nie możesz przenieść się gdzie indziej, by się z kimś spotkać? – spytały za niego resztki zdrowego rozsądku, gdy ręce już błądziły po ponętnym, kobiecym ciele, spragnione biodra i nie mniej spragniona męskość wyrywały się naprzód, a usta gorączkowo szukały soczystych, miękkich warg Mael.

\- Mogę – wymruczała między jednym pocałunkiem a drugim. – Ale po co, gdy sam spadłeś mi z nieba?

Jak nic gram w „Człowieku, który spadł na Ziemię”, pomyślał nieprzytomnie Dean, wspominając stary film z Dawidem Bowie w roli kosmity, jednak mrugnięcie oka później większość myśli odbiegła go jak sen złoty, nie licząc popiskującego w kąciku kolejnego cytatu Osła ze „Shreka”, opędzającego się od amorów Smoczycy. Nie można tak od razu... tak do intymnego pożycia. Nie jestem gotowy na podjęcie tak wielkiego,  to dobre słowo, wielkiego, zobowiązania. Ej, ty mnie nie naciskaj, bo się w sobie zamknę!

Jednak się w sobie nie zamknął. Wprost przeciwnie. Rozciągnięty na trawie, rozchełstany, bez kurtki i koszuli, z t-shirtem podciągniętym pod szyję, z pasją oddawał pocałunki tulącej się do niego prześlicznej, nagiej wróżki, dając jej scałowywać każdy skrawek swego odsłoniętego ciała i pozwalając na rozebranie do końca – dżinsy i slipy naprawdę zaczynały mu przeszkadzać. Źdźbła łaskotały go już nie tylko w nos. Miękka trawa rozścielała się pod plecami, w oczy raziły kolory przetykających ją malutkich kwiatków, w nosie kręcił oszałamiający aromat ziół i złocisty pył – nie, tym razem nie kichnie, a nad nimi rozciągał się błękit nieba zabarwionego bielą obłoków. Dean nie spadł z nieba, on był w niebie.

Dotyk ust i dłoni, pocałunki budzące iskrę sięgającą wygiętego w łuk kręgosłupa,  kołyszące się nad nim pełne piersi, kremowe z ciemniejszymi, apetycznymi sutkami, które bezustannie miał ochotę podgryzać i lizać, smukłe uda obejmujące biodra w przyjemnym uścisku, gorące, kobiece wnętrze zaciskające się wokół niego w niespiesznym, doprowadzającym do szaleństwa rytmie, przyspieszony oddech, niezrozumiałe słowa, unoszenie i opadanie. Trochę szybciej. Mocniej. Dogłębniej. Nie przerywaj…

Poczuł jak Mael nieopanowanie drży i rozpada się w jego ramionach i bez namysłu podążył za nią, po raz ostatni unosząc biodra i wbijając się w nią z rozpaczliwym pragnieniem, by pozbyć się bolesnego napięcia. Gwałtowne spełnienie odebrało mu możność myślenia (jakby chwilę temu ją miał), windując pod niebiosa i sekundę później strącając z nich w otchłań pustki i wycieńczenia.

Orgazmy powinny trwać choć ciut dłużej, pomyślał z pretensją, mimo wszystko usatysfakcjonowany i zadowolony jak kocur rozciągnięty przed kominkiem i grzejący się w cieple. Jego grzało słońce nad nieprawdopodobną, bajkową łąką i kobiece ciało, wciąż do niego przytulone. Nie miał nic przeciwko. Leniwie poprawił się na sprężystym posłaniu z trawy i stu tysięcy innych roślinek – jednak jakaś gałązka kłuła go tam, gdzie nie powinna, delikatnie wodząc palcami po gładkich, kremowych plecach wróżki, zwiniętej u jego boku. Oparła głowę na jego piersi i zapatrzyła się zmrużonymi, ciut migdałowymi w wykroju oczyma. Złote punkciki w głębi tęczówek wirowały i przesuwały się wraz z promieniami słońca. I też miała piegi na zgrabnym nosku i zabarwionych postorgazmicznym rumieńcem policzkach. Miał ochotę je wszystkie policzyć.

\- Naprawdę chcesz wracać? – zamruczała, wyciągając dłoń i obrysowując opuszkami palców rysy jego twarzy, jakby chciała je lepiej zapamiętać.

\- Muszę – odparł Dean, odrobinę wbrew sobie.

Jakaś jego część najbardziej na świecie pragnęła zostać na łące pod niezapominajkowym niebem, raz po raz kochać się z wróżką i spijać nektar z kwiatów, bądź podjadać sałatki z roślinek i obgryzać korzonki, bo jak okiem sięgnąć nikt nie sprzedawał hamburgerów ani chińszczyzny na wynos, ale wiedział, że nic, co piękne, nie trwa wieczne. Prędzej czy później odnajdą go Czerwone Czapeczki – mimo, że je spotkał, wciąż zwidywały mu się jako małe, słodkie krasnoludki, gdzieś w oddali czaił się porywający pierworodnych król Oberon, a po drugiej stronie czekał na niego (przynajmniej miał nadzieję, że czekał) jego młodszy brat, chwilowo nie do końca będący sobą. I sprawa przed duże „s”, choć – jak się okazało, nie do końca związana z inwazją kosmitów.

\- To radziłabym ci się ubrać – westchnęła Mael, z niechęcią się od niego odrywając. Z gracją usiadła pośród zgniecionego kręgu traw i sięgnęła po rosnące wokół powoje, maki i chabry, by zacząć wić z nich zgrabny wianek. 

\- I kto to mówi? – wyrwało się wciąż leżącemu na wznak Deanowi, nim zatkał sobie usta dłonią.

Wróżka spojrzała na niego z czystym rozbawieniem.

\- Ja tak chadzam na co dzień – parsknęła, poklepując go po – niewątpliwie nagim, biodrze i rozsypując na wciąż nadwrażliwej skórze opadające płatki. – Jednak myślałam, że w świecie ludzi to byłoby… niezwykłe? Ale jeśli chcesz, mogę przenieść cię tak, jak jesteś.

\- Nie – przeraził się Dean, wyobrażając sobie, że ląduje na polu kukurydzy w Elwood w stanie Indiana goły jak święty turecki. Bez broni! To nie Terminator, nie przybywał z przyszłości, tylko z… Wróżkolandii?

Pospiesznie sięgnął po porozrzucane wokół rzeczy, dla przyzwoitości zaczynając od bokserek. Westchnął, gdy Mael porzuciła wicie wianka i objęła go od tyłu, od niechcenia pieszcząc dłonią po brzuchu i torsie, a jednocześnie przytulając się do piegowatych pleców i chuchając na nie przyjemnym, wilgotnym ciepłem.

Niby jak miał stąd odejść, no jak?

*

Klnąc i wrzeszcząc, z coltem w jednej, a nożem w drugiej ręce, wciąż strzelając i tnąc ostrzem powietrze, Dean pojawił się z powrotem na polu kukurydzy – miał nadzieję, że tym, co powinien, tuż obok kręgów w zbożu, które okazały się jednym z Czarcich Kręgów. Poślizgnął się, ledwo utrzymał równowagę, rozejrzał dziko dookoła i przestał naciskać na spust, choć nie opuścił noża. Jednak chwilowo nie miał z kim walczyć. Nie licząc ewentualnych Dzieci Kukurydzy, które mogły wychynąć spośród strzępiastych, górujących nad nim łodyg, przegryzając niedojrzałymi kolbami.

Czerwone Czapeczki zostały po drugiej stronie, w Tir Tairngiri, wróżkowej Ziemi Obiecanej. W końcu go znalazły, ale nie dał się im złapać, wyrywając jak szalony, kopiąc, wrzeszcząc i strzelając, a Mael w ostatniej chwili rzuciła mu magiczny wianek i przeniosła z powrotem do świata ludzi. Oby nic jej się nie stało. Nie, był pewien, że poradziłaby sobie i z Czerwonymi Czapeczkami i samym Oberonem. Miała swoje sposoby.

Odetchnął głębiej, ponownie rozglądając się po ciągnącym się jak okiem w mroku sięgnąć polu kukurydzy. Niechętnie schował colta do kieszeni kurtki, jednocześnie zatykając sztylet za pas. Elfy, Oberon, Sidhe, Czerwone Czapeczki, skrzaty i leprechauny, całe to tałatajstwo z Wróżkolandii - jeszcze się z nimi policzy. Z wyjątkiem Mael i wszystkich uczciwych, cóż z tego, że odrobinę uwodzicielskich i nieprzyzwoitych wróżek, oczywiście. Pierworodnych im się zachciało porywać, tak? Przekonają się, że z niektórymi pierworodnymi nie warto zadzierać. Z niektórymi młodszymi braćmi także nie. Zwłaszcza tymi pozbawionymi duszy. Których trzeba odnaleźć i dokończyć rozwiązywać sprawę zaginięć w miasteczku Elwood. A o ile znał bezdusznego Sama, ten po prostu wrócił do motelu i siedział nad laptopem, przeglądając kolejne strony z doniesieniami o UFO i nie poświęcając zaginionemu bratu ani jednej myśli. Zamartwianie się, czy wyrzuty sumienia nie należały do jego najmocniejszych stron.

Dean westchnął – tęsknił za prawdziwym Sammym, i zamaszyście ruszył przez pole kukurydzy, przedzierając się przez nie jak rozjuszony niedźwiedź. Nie zwracał uwagi na rozplatający się wianek z maków, chabrów i powoju, przekrzywiony, ale wciąż oplatający mu czoło, z którego po drodze sypały się zmięte płatki. Zostawiał za sobą kolorowe okruszki niczym umajona kwiatami wersja Jasia z bajki o Jasiu i Małgosi. A wróżki, skrzaty i elfy bardzo lubiły zbierać okruszki, ziarenka i paproszki. Miały na tym punkcie prawdziwego bzika.


End file.
